


Free Time Chaos fanfic

by Heythere_imScum



Category: Free Time - Fandom
Genre: A little bit of angst, Don't Like Don't Read, Free Time, Gay, Love Triangles, M/M, Not Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heythere_imScum/pseuds/Heythere_imScum
Summary: A ff about Adi x Jojo x Nick.Please pray for me that Free Time don't see this
Relationships: Adi Fishman/Joseph Sim, Nick Mayorga/Joseph Sim
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This story is unplanned,so the plot will be a mess

*This is the story before Nick and Jojo broke up*  
"Thank u for watching guys......"said Tal wrapping up the video.  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

When Adi edit the video(im not sure if hes the one that edit but welp idc this is my story)he can't help smiling at the closeness between his two friends" Those guys told me that they don't want to tell anyone about it but this....I can't wait to look at the comment sections"said Adi,laugh a little while his hand still editing the video. Suddenly,there's a knock on the door,Adi turn his head towards the door and saw his best friend,Nick.

"Yo bro,what's up?"ask Nick then sit at the edge of Adi's bed.

"Nothing bro,just doing some editing stuff at the earlier shooting."" Oh really,let me see it."said Nick then scooted closer to Adi to watch at the video.Adi noticed that he smile proudly looking at the scene he and Jojo cuddling."Don't want to tell anyone about it,huh?"said Adi smirk a little."Well I think I want to give our subscribers some hint."Said Nick,his focus still on the video.

"By the way bro,why did u come here?"said Adi,a little bit suspicious."Oh,right.I almost forgot to tell u...". Before Nick can finish his sentence Jojo come."Hey Nick.Hurry up,they're calling for us. Well,you guys"said Jojo,his back lean on the door."Wait,what,where are u going?"ask Adi, confused."Tal want to go to the Walmart.Our kitchen is running out of things.You wanna come?"Ask Nick to Adi then scoot farther.Adi silent for a while" Nah,I don't need anything right now. Just go without me." said Adi then his best friend got up and go to Jojo and pin him at the wall. Jojo doesn't seem speechless or anything,maybe cause they've been together for a long time(or he just didn't realize it) ."You sure,bro?"ask Jojo completely ignoring Nick there.Adi nodded"Yeah,if I want anything,I'll message you."said Adi then he sees Nick face closer towards Jojo. Jojo seem to realized it and he looks a little bit shock by it."Dude,Nick.What are you doing?!"he said then scooted his head further make he lean his head at the door.

"What's with that tone,babe?~"said Nick smirk while his face go closer make their nose almost touching.

"Guys,I know I'm the only person that know about you guys but that doesn't mean I have to watch you guys being PDA in front of me?!"said Adi then all of them heard a honk from the outside." Guys,hurry up!"shouted Tal from the outside. This make Jojo realised their position and decide to push Nick away from him."We'll go then" said Jojo to Adi then he go leaving Nick. Nick smirk at Jojo behaviour then looks at Adi."welp,see you again when we back home."said Nick

"Enjoy your date"said Adi. Nick just laugh it off then go followed Jojo from behind. Adi just watch them out of sight."It will be very awkward if they break up.Hopefully that will never happen"said Adi then continue his work


	2. Chp 2 (date at Walmart)

**(Nick and Jojo pov)**

"Let's separate for now. Go buy your stuff and we'll meet here" said Tal and everyone go to their location. Jojo and Nick go to the snacks section. They both just use one trolley( where Jojo the one that push it) since they don't have many things to buy.

Jojo is focus looking around searching for his snack until he feels someone stared at him for a while. 

Last but not least,it's Nick.

This make Jojo sigh then stopped pushing his trolley and turns to looks at Nick.

"Do you have any problem with me today?"he ask then Nick move closer makes jojo trapped between him and the trolley.

"Wh..what the hell, Nick,why u do this?!"said Jojo almost try not to shout. Lucky for him,no one at the section except for them right now.Jojo try to escape by moving downward but then Nick put his hip between Jojo's and move a bit make Jojo almost let out a moan.

" _B..babe!"_

Nick stopped moving and looks at his mess boyfriend.Jojo is holding his arm firmly and his legs is a bit trembling.Nick take his chin and move it up slowly "Finally you said it ~"said Nick then he kiss his forehead.

This makes Jojo blushing mess.

"Y...you!"

said Jojo then push hard make Nick fall to the back.Suddenly at the same time Michael come at the snacks section.Nice timing,Michael.Nice timing."Nick,what are you doing,lay on the floor?"said Michael then he laugh hard at Nick. Jojo feels guilty so he try hard not to laugh."Nothing bro, I just slipped by something earlier."said Nick while stare hard at Jojo. Jojo looked away from his stare and take the snacks that he want and get out from there.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_ "Yo Nick,how long do you want to sit there?".Michael voice echoed in Nick's ear make he realize that Jojo already walk away.He get up and catch up with Jojo.Michael look at them confuse.

Nick saw Jojo at the cashier counter. He approach him. He don't know Jojo almost had a panic attack earlier. He remembered something that he really don't want to remembered. "Why did you go so fast,I haven't taken my snacks yet"whisper Nick.

Jojo back away" not here."he whisper"Also,I've take your snacks earlier ."continued Jojo. Nick take a look at the trolley. He saw his favourite snack there. He look at Jojo back,with a smirk."You know me so well,babe~"

Jojo ignore him and back away more. Nick seems suprised at his attitude. "Dude,what's with the mood?"said Nick,his voice change into a serious tone. The last time Jojo saw it was when Nick confessed his feelings to Jojo two years ago,on summer holiday. This is also one more things that Jojo likes about Nick,he know how to get serious at some certain time. But not this time, -_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Once they got home,they give a cooking task to Adi and everyone just doing their own stuff while waiting for dinner.

When Adi was cutting the vegetables,he saw Jojo take a water from fridge.Its not that what he's concern about. The problem is that he take the water angrily and go to his room...Adi guess. When Jojo on his way to go to his room,he bumped with Nick then Nick hold Jojo's right wrist"Babe please.."before Nick can finish his sentence Jojo release his wrist from Nick hardly and go to the upstairs stomping the door. Tired with Jojo's behaviour,he go to the kitchen to talk with Adi.

"What's wrong? Look serious."ask Adi,concerned."

Earlier,I teased Jojo at Walmart to got his attention then he just mad at me and still don't want to talk with me."said Nick,scratch back of his neck. They're silent for a while. For Adi,as Jojo friend,he know him almost as what Nick know about him. Jojo rarely to get angry. Even when someone insult him,he just laugh it off,so if he mad then it's must be very serious. They're silent for a while until Adi tap Nick's shoulder. "How about you tried to ask him what happened? Cenna not here for now so I think you can discuss this at the room."said Adi. Nick just silenced for a while until he sigh" I'll try do what I can.Thank you,bro"said Nick before on his way to the room upstairs." Solve it before dinner!" shout Adi. Thankfully all of the members in that house just to busy with their things that they don't really care what Adi shouting earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thos story os unplanned. I made it because I'm bored. Not sure if I will continue this.


End file.
